carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
No Exit (1986)
Plot Overview All furious and disappointed, Sable leaves Zach's apartment, she feels used and humiliated. Jason and Frankie are luckier, they celebrate the start of a new life. Miles and Channing are dining together, but Miles bores her by talking only about Fallon. Miles has no idea that her uncle Lucas, a successful, but ruthless publisher has set her up to get as much as possible information about the Colby-family. Nevertheless, Channing seems to be really interested in Miles. Fallon suffers nightmares because of her terrible secret, Jeff is worried. Miles invites Fallon for lunch, but she can't even bear his company. Jason is very optimistic about his future with Frankie, while she remains critical. Sable, who watches them, attacks Frankie and blames her for her "shamelessness" of running of with her own sister's husband. Dominique informs Monica that she has to sell Titania Records as her brother Blake is in deep financial trouble after Alexis and Ben have take over Denver Carrington. Sable feels helpless with nobody at hand to back her up, she finally asks Monica for advise, confesses she'd lied to everyone and that she wants to withdraw the charge against Jason. Moretti responds indignantly to Sable's withdraw, he swears that he will get either Jason into jail - or her. Arthur Cates advises to plead that she was "mentally incompetent" after her accident in order to avoid legal consequences, and Sable accepts. Dominique has dumped Garrett because he lied to her. So he asks Jason for the vacant job in New York since there is nothing anymore which ties him to L.A. Channing comes to Sable and tells her that the magazine Modern Design will make a sixteen page layout on her. Fallon confesses to Jeff what has happened between her and Miles. Her husband is indignant, he starts being aggressive towards Miles. Jason thinks that Zach might have set Sable up against him. He accuses Zach but Zach surprises him with the fact that he even refused to lie for her in court. Bliss is happy to hear that Sable dropped the charges against Jason, but Jason himself believes she's only doing it because Zach refused to cooperate. Finally he asks her to leave the house the same evening. Frankie is shocked by this harsh measures. But Sable faints in the doorway before she can leave... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Kevin McCarthy ... Lucas Carter * Vincent Baggetta ... Asst. Dist. Atty. John Moretti * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Don Conte ... Waiter * Edwin Gerard ... Carlos Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * Ken Howard departs the cast in this episode. * Guest star Diahann Carroll (Dominique) crosses over from Dynasty. * From this episode on, "The Colbys" returned to its Thursday timeslot, now sandwhiched between two newsmagazines, one of which - "Our World" ("The Colbys'" 8:00pm lead-in) was the lowest-rated program on US television, giving "The Colbys" very little lead-in support. To make matters worse, the show faced "Dallas" spin-off "Knots Landing" for 7 Thursday nights (between September and November in 1986), a period during which the ratings were the poorest of all its run. Production details * Shooting Dates: From July 23, 1986 to July 31, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); ABC Entertainment Center, 2040 Avenue of the Stars (Century City). Quotes * Francesca Langdon: We can keep the rain out, not my sister. Jason Colby: I've tried to talk to her, but she's booned up in her blackmailing. * Lucas Carter: How're you doing with the Colbys? Making any progress? Channing Carter: Fine... just fine. But I'd be making a lot more if it weren't for someone named Randall. * Francesca Langdon: [to Jason] Are we insane to be this happy? You are out on bail for attempted murder. * Sable Colby: Oh, well I must say husband stealing agrees with you, darling. You are a walking ad for adultery. Do they need a poster child? Francesca Langdon: You can't steal what's already lost. You know the rules, Sable: finders, keepers. Sable Colby: Yes, I've been trying to find your keeper for years, darling. No man is safe. * John Moretti: [to Sable] Lets put it this way: I'm sending a Colby to jail. It will either be your husband, or it'll be you. * Channing Carter: Oh, I don't want to just shoot the house, we're a little more thorough than that, we have to be. After all we're asking our readers to live with you for a few pages. It's only right that I live with you first. * Jason Colby: You set up Miles for the Mahoney murder, Jeff for the Lavados Killing, now it's my turn, huh? Zach Powers: There aren't enough hours in the day to do all that framing. Besides, I'm trying to cut down. [smiles broadly at his own wit] Jason Colby: I'll wipe that smile off your face if it kills me. And it might.